Secrets Revealed!
by OtakuNekoGirl
Summary: Rated T for some violence well kinda and some foul language. Secrets of the Shaman King characters are revealed! What will be the others reactions to the bizzare secrets about their friends read and find out! Read and Review pls.
1. Default Chapter

**Secrets Revealed!**

**Author's Note: Oh my I seem to be having too much ideas for fanfics oh well I promise I will finish them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. If I did pigs would be able to talk and they all would sound like Horo Horo.**

**Hao's Secret!**

Hao had just taken a bath and went into his room. Making sure that no one was in a 10 mile radius from his room, he locked the door slammed the windows shut and sound proofed his room. But sadly he forgot one little thing. So not noticing his mistake he went in front of the mirror butt naked and then headed for his closet.

From the deepest most secretest part of his closet he got out what seemed to be a pair of ladies underwear AKA a bra and panty! He put on the underwear and stuffed the bra with tissue and then he got a long blonde wig from out of thin air then he took his brush, then combed the wig for a while. He put on the wig and and held the brush out to his mouth and sang Britney Spears' song

"I'm not a girl. Not yet a woman" Hao sang on with the song and stopped 20 seconds after he started.

"Damn you Britney I'm sooo much sexier than you!" Hao said in front of the mirror (I have nothing against Britney Spears.)

Hao felt hungry so he quickly changed out of the underwear took off the wig and wore his usual cloak and pants and headed towards the dining room.

"Ohayo!" Hao greeted with a cheerful smile to everyone at the table

The people at the table namely Yoh, Anna, Manta, Horo Horo, Ren and Tamao looked back at Hao and either greeted or just continued eating.

Hao sat down grabbed his chopsticks and began to eat.

"ITADAKIMAS!" Hao said aloud and quickly ate

"Hao-sama! Ne Hao-sama!" Called out a little voice

It was Opacho running towards the dinning room.

Hao looks back and says to the little girl "Ohayo. What Is it?"

"Opacho just wants to ask what was Hao-sama doing a while ago." Opacho said looking curious

"Err.. What are you talking about Opacho! I took a bath of course!" Hao said quite defensively

"No Hao-sama. The one after the bath! You know the one with the singing and the mirror and you wearing a panty and bra that was stuffed with tissue then u sang to a Britney spears song in front of the mirror…" Opacho was cut off by Hao

everyone just stared at Hao after that

Ehehehehe. Ummm I gotta go now. The food was great!" Hao said nervously while covering Opacho's mouth while going outside " Well that was a great meal thank you!"

Ren: Yoh your brother is very weird.

Yoh: He is well I do that too. What's wrong with that?

Ren: Ok you are both freaks.

(Slap)

Anna: Don't call my Yoh a freak! Ok now eating time is over! Manta, clean the floors! Yoh, wash the dishes then after that I want you to do 1000 ush ups, sit ups, and run around the town until you can't feel your feet anymore and make sure that time is before dinner! Tamao, do the laundry! Horo, clean the toilet cause I know that you made a whole pile of shit in ther! Ren, get the groceries!

Everyone stared in shock at her.

Anna: Well…WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR THESE CHORES DON'T DO THEMSELVES YOU KNOW!

**Please Review! **


	2. Ren's Secret!

**Author's note: I'm soo sorry I haven't updated for a very long time. My computer broke and I also went on a 4 day vacation. So I have been writing them on paper and I've also gotten many ideas for more fics but that's kinda a bad thing cause I might have to update soo many things. -- Errr and I'll update my other fic soon ad pls. give me some ideas for the rest of the casts secrets I'm kinda running low on that department. On with the darned fic!**

**Chapter 2: Ren's Secret!**

It was another day at the Tao residence AKA Ren's condominium. It was 1:55, 5 minutes before the time Ren's favorite show begins.

**RING RING**

The doorbell rang.

"Ren! Can you get that!" Jun screamed at Ren from the kitchen

**RING RING RING**

The doorbell rang again.

"But Jun my favorite show is about to start!" Ren screamed back at his sister from the living room

**RING RING RING RING RIGN RING RING RING RING**

The doorbell rang very fast.

"Well I'm cooking here! You don't want to have a fire starting now don't you!" Jun screamed louder at Ren from the kitchen

**RING RING pause BANG BANG BANG**

"Fine! Make sure it doesn't get burned!" Ren screamed back at his sister again as he made his way towards the door

Ren stops in front of the door when he hears

**THUD pause BANG BANG pause THUD THUD**

What happened outside was….

Yoh: Isn't this a nice day to visit Ren!

Horo: And especially since we're the guests we'll be fed as much as we want!

Hao: You're such a pig you baka! He'll probably not feed you because you're gonna finish all the food and besides we came just all of a sudden!

Anna:…..

Pirika: Ya onii-chan you're such a buta and a baka too.!

Anna: Well at least it's not our food he's eating and finishing up he costs us soo much expenses every month! You should really make your brother go on a diet Pirika.

Pirika: What a great idea! Thanks Anna!

Horo: NOOO! I'm always hungry after training! Haven't you tortured me enough already?

Yoh: Yipee we're here now! I wanna ring the doorbell! WEEEEE!

Hao: Really Yoh how could you have ever been a part of me! You're so stupid and childish!

Yoh: Uhhhhh…. Aniki….. Onii-chan….. How could you be sooo mean to mee! You're onliest bwother in the whole entire world!

(Puppy Pout)

Hao: (stares) ugh fine whatever! Sorry! Now ring the damn fucking doorbell already!

Anna: (punches Hao) Baka!

Hao: What'd you do that for?

Anna: It's for being stupid and swearing.

Hao:_ Damn Bitch_!

Anna: (Left Hand Slap)_Fucking Bastard!_

Hao: Grrrrrr….. (stares at Anna)

Anna: (Stares back)

While Anna and Hao had a staring thinking throwing swear words at each other contest and with slapping Yoh went to the doorbell.

Yoh: (Rings doorbell)

**RING RING**

Nobody comes so they wait.

After half a second…

Horo: AAAAHHHHH! I'll ring it!

**RING RING RING**

Nobody answers again

Hao goes towards the door he lost to Anna and now had a very very very very red slap mark on his left cheek.

(What he got slapped there too many times with the legendary left hand slap.)

Hao:This is how you ring the doorbell!

**RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING**

Nobody answers

Yoh: Maybe he just didn't hear it or he's doing something very important…

Hao: Like what trying to get a six pack! Look I've had these things since I was like what 3! He's such a damn wannabe!

Yoh: Ya sure onii-chan….

Hao: I'll try again!

**RING RING **(grabs a rock from out of nowhere) **BANG BANG BANG**

Anna: You guys are so annoying and stupid! This is the way to do it!

Anna grabs Hao then throws him to the door.

**THUD**

Then she threatens him by punching him and missing but just so close to his beautiful face.

**BANG BANG**

Then she grabs Yoh and Horo and throws them to the door.

Ren finally opens the door and receives a surprise left hand slap.

**SLAP**

Ren: What did I do?

Anna: You made me wait for you such a long time outside here in the heat with these retards!

(evil glare) She raises her hand to give a slap when…

Ren: Ok! Ok! I get it just don't hurt me and my beautiful face!

Ren quickly covered his face in a defensive way.

Hao: Wow! And I thought I was vain! This just proves one thing…

Yoh: What is it onii-chan?

Hao: Ren is such a total wannabe!

Ren: What the heck are you guys doing here anyway!

Pirika: What's wrong Ren-kun? Aren't you happy to see us?

Ren: (blush) Err… Umm.. It's not that Pirika-chan it's just that….

Ren looks at the clock.

Ren: _Shoot 1:59 already! I'm gonna miss it!_

Hao: Hmmm what are you gonna miss I wonder?

Hao eyed Ren suspiciously

Ren: (stops thinking) Nothing! None of your business!

Horo: Pirika-chan? HEYYY….. SLOW DOWN BUDDY! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE A MOVE ON MY SISTER? WHY YOU LITTLE!

Ren: Anyway you guys aren't suppose to be here now go before I pulverize you all! AHHH WHATEVER JUST GO!

Ren was about to slam the door when….

Jun: Ren dear your favorite show is starting! You know! Barney….

Ren: Oh shit crap!

Everyone started laughing except Anna of course.

Horo: AHAHHAHAHAHA! REN LIKES BARNEY! YOU MUST BE SOOO STUPID AND RETARDED THAT YOU HAVE TO WATCH BARNEY!

Hao: AHAHHAHA! THAT'S THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE HEARD IN ALL OF MY THREE REINCARNATIONS! AHAHAHHAHA BARNEY!

Yoh: AHAHHAHAHA! REN'S BUSTED!

Pirika: (snikers then laughs)

Ren slams the door and then goes red! He hugs his Barney plushie and says, "Those fools Barney will rule the world someday!"

Little tears we're coming down from his eyes….


	3. Jeanne's Secret or is it

**Hello people! This took a long time because I had writers block for this fic. So I guess this will be a crappy chapter. **

**Jeanne's secret or is it….**

It was a great day to have tea! Lyserg sat down in a table at the Funbari Onsen. He, Jeanne, and of course Marco, came to visit Yoh that day because they had nothing to do and of course there's always something interesting here.

Tamao prepared some tea and biscuits. Now Marco being all protective over Jeanne and all told her that it had to be taste tested first since Hao did live in this house now.

**10 minutes ago…**

Hao was sneaking off into the kitchen while everyone else was busy somewhere. They were told an half an hour before that Jeanne and her possie were coming. Hao took a plastic bag out of his pocket. It contained what seemingly looked like green tea and put it in the green tea can. He also took out another plastic bag that contained of what seemingly looked like some kind of white powder, presumably powdered sugar, and sprinkled it on top of the biscuits. He then left the kitchen.

Tamao came in soon after Hao left and began to prepare the tea. There was only some tea left so she used it all. Knowing them they would want more so she would just tell Anna that they ran out.

The doorbell rang

Anna's voice boomed throughout the whole house, "If nobody gets that I'm gonna double all your chores. Everyone, except Hao who just walks behind everyone else, runs towards the door. Yoh was first but then he tripped an dso did everyone who was behind him at that time. Hao just casually walked over all of them and got the door.

He greeted, "Hi wazzup Jeanne?"

Jeanne ignored him and went to Yoh and everyone else, "Are you guys ok?"

Everyone replied with a groan

"Glad that you guys are ok." Lyserg and Jeanne smile

They all walk over to the dinning room.

Tamao set the tea and the biscuits.

And now we are here to where we start.

"Lyserg we have to test these food substances!" Marco orders

"Why me? Can't you just do it by yourself?" Lyserg complains

"Don't you care about the safety of our Jeanne-sama!" Marco reacts

"Ok fine for Jeanne-sama." Lyserg replies

The both eat and drink.

Nothing happens…

"Ok nothing happened so I guess it's safe." Jeanne said reaching out for a biscuit

"Hold it right there Jeanne-sama it might be drugged so it will take a while before it takes effect." Marco told Jeanne

"_You don't know how right you are you freaking hentai homosexual!"_ Hao said to himself as the poor fools were being affected

"Ok it's been quite a while now so I'll take one." Jeanne quickly grabs one and she was going to take a bite out of it

Marco: No! Jeanne-sama!

Lyserg: Just let her!

Hao:_Ya you freaking bastard listen to the gay green head!_

Jeanne took a bite out of the biscuit.

Marco: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jeanne: Hmmm it's quite tasty actually.

Hao: _Any moment now you freaking people will be so high that you would be lucky just to end up in a coma!_

A few minutes later Lyserg and Marco started to go high.

Marco: Ummm Jeanne-sama would you excuse us for a moment!

Marco said while doing a curtsey. Both Marco and Lyserg's cheeks went red.

Jeanne: Ok I don't know why you're expressing such strange behavior but….. Ok…

Marco and Lyserg head upstairs

Hao: _WTF! The only possible way that a person wouldn't high because of all the mixtures of drugs I put into they're tea and biscuits would be is they're already used to such extreme levels of drug abuse. I can only conclude one thing……… Jeanne is a **drug addict**! _

Hao runs from the stairs and in front of Jeanne.

"HAH! You're a drug addict! HAH!" Hao said with an accusing finger

You hear some rumbling and bumping sounds.

Lyserg: Shhh! Be more quiet or they'll hear us!

Marco: But I can't stop this is too fun now take off you shirt!

Lyserg: Ok!

Jeanne and Hao stare strangely at where the nosie is coming from.

"Ummm anyway where were we? Oh yeah! Jeanne You're a drug addict! That must be why your complexion is soooo white and that you have red eyes and white hair! How could you! And you call yourself holy!" Hao said jumping up and down

"What's it to you…. You gay impersonist!" Jeanne said standing up

"Well at least I don't take drugs!" Hao said again

They hear more noises upstairs.

"Okkk….. This is getting weird!" Hao protests

"I agree and I can't argue while hearing these noises!" Jeanne says

"Let's just continue this some other time. What do you say tomorrow?" Hao asks

"Ok sure maybe about the same time. Promise that this time you won't drug them?" Jeanne asks

"Ok as long as you don't bring them so I won't be tempted." Hao tells Jeanne

They soon leave.

Lyserg asks Marco, "Nobody heard us right?"

"Of course not." He reassures him

Everyone who was at the onsen that time either vomited and was utterly disgusted or moved 500 km away.


	4. Faust's Secret and more

**Author's notes: Hi it's me again back featuring you with another fic written by me with a mental block! XD enjoy! This is in relation to the last chapter. Hmmm it must be drug month for me why is it always drugs I need to go out more often.**

**Secrets Revealed: Faust's Secret and an explanation to Marco and Lyserg's.**

A lone tall figure stands in the dark corner outside of a drugstore. A person passes by.

"Here buy some of this it will get rid of your loneliness and I assure you it works cause it sure worked great for me!" He said

The girl with white hair and red eyes stared at him, "Are you crazy! I only take imported ones!" She walks past the man

"Ahhh oh well… Hmmm it's time" He looked at his watch, "It's time for me to get back."

A boy comes rushing down, "Hey! I need to buy a packet of Coke(cocain) and a packet of marijuana leaves the ready made one's for smoking." He held up his hand holding a sufficient amount of money

"Is that all you got this is the second time already! I need to make a living too…" The man said

"Ok ok I'll pay you tomorrow!" The boy replied

"Ahhh excuses excuses. Be sure you have it tomorrow cause if you don't I know where you live!" He threatened

"Yah yah sure fine whatever!" The boy said as he walked away

The man walked in the same direction. He soon started to run.

At the Funbari Onsen a doorbell was heard.

"Tadaima!" Hao said

"Okaeri!" Yoh greeted

Hao headed towards the kitchen. Yoh was about to follow when there was another doorbell. Yoh opened it.

"Tadaima." Faust said smiling

"Okaeri Faust." Yoh greeted back with a smile too.

Faust headed towards the clinic or wherever that was. Yoh returned to the living room.

When Faust got to his clinic Eliza welcomed him. (Yes she can talk)

"Welcome back dear." She said with a whole hearted smile

Faust took the contents of his suitcase and placed them in the secret cabinet. Faust wore his doctor's outfit and sat down on his desk to do whatever work he had to do.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang again.

Anna's voice boomed all through out the whole house, "If nobody gets that I'm gonna double all your chores."

Everyone in the onsen except Anna who was watching tv and Hao who was walking casually towards the door, stopped whatever they were doing and ran towards the door. Yoh was the first one but some certain Ainu doesn't know how to throw his fruit peels properly so a classic cliché happened. Yoh slipped on a banana peel.

Yoh: (Slips) AHHHHHHHHH!

There was a **THUD**

Everyone who was behind Yoh tripped on him.

Hao just casually walked continuously stepping on the people who tripped as if they were a mini hill.

(crunch)

"OW MY HEAD!" Ren yelped

(crunc)

"Ow! My eyeballs ahhhhh! They're stuck under Hao's kleets! And since when did Hao wear cleats!" Horo protested

"Heh… Sorry Ainu boy you wouldn't go with the newest trends right now and besides you're fashionably challenged!" Hao replied

(crunch)

"Ahhhh! Nooo! My stomach! The last time I felt this pain was when Faust tried to operate on me! AHHH!" Manta screamed in pain

Heh sorry shrimpy!

"……" Faust says nothing

"Strange there's no crunch when I stepped on you….. Ah Oh well you're all freaks anyway!" Hao continues to walk

(squish)

"Ewwwww…" Hao said as if stepping on poo and just stared at it

"Ow my belly button my source of funny o wow ow!" Chocolove yelped

"It he dead and his jokes weren't even funny in the first place." Ren said

"Hmmm…. Yup he's definitely dead." Yoh confirmed

"Joy to the ow… ouch!" Horo screamed in pain and joy

"Ehehhehe just kidding guys! Fooled ya!" Chocolove said

"KISAMA! For your own good you should've stayed dead!" Ren shouted and for some reason had his free hand hold his Kwan Dao at chocoloves ehhh…. Butt.

"Ewww… NASTY NASTY NASTY NASTY! AND ON MY NEW SHOES WITH KLEETS WHICH ARE VERY SHARP AND MADE OUT OF METAL! These cost a fortune!" Hao jumped up and down like a little girl and in the process of his disgust killing Chocolove.

"Is he really dead now?" Ren asked again

Hao examined the corpse, "Yup totally overkilled him!." Hao said in glee

"Good and for his own good he better stay that way!" Ren said

"YA!" Horo agreed.

Hao jumped off Horo and most probably on purpose stepped on Yoh's hands.

"ANIKI! ITAI ITAI ITAI!" He screamed

Hao opened the door he greeted Jeanne but was not greeted back. And you know what happens here I shall skip to that next day that the two were talking about!

**The next day same time and same living room.**

"Uhhh Hao just to ask where'd you buy the drugs that you drugged as with yesterday?" Jeanne asked

"Well of course from our friendly doctor/local drug dealer….. FAUST!" Hao said

"Ummm err… ok….. But Hao…." Jeanne said

"You do know that Faust's drugs aren't good right?" Jeanne said

"Oh…. So you mean that explains those two last night…" Hao said kinda disappointed

"No no…. That's normal….." Jeanne said

"00 OMG! ARE YOU SERIOUS! So I was right about those two!" Hao said triumphantly, "Wait then how come it doesn't really look like it except for crazy yellow head!"

"Well…. Marco's like that most of the time but Lyserg is just too shy. They needed something to get it started I guess you triggered it by drugging them, drugging them really hard!" Jeanne told him

"Oh ok… Hey wait how do you know what they think you can't read minds? Can you!" Hao asked

"Well ever since I formed the group I all found them traumatized because of you! So I acted as like the group counselor because can't go around fighting and training just to beat you with a group of traumatized shamans!" Jeanne screamed at Hao

"Hey hey albino freak lady who takes drugs, calm down!" Hao told Jeanne

Jeanne calmed down, "Sorry… Anyway about the bad side effects…" Jeanne continued

"So what are these side effects and don't drugs already give bad effects?" Hao questioned

"Well after they ummm did their thing…cough They had these little red spots on them and started to itch then afterwards they both got very high fevers." Jeanne explained

"Oh… Are you sure they didn't get the chicken pox coincidentally?" Hao asked

"No I took them to Faust afterward. ahem He said that it was caused by an allergic reaction to drugs." Jeanne continued to explain

"Hmm let me see what I've seen so far…. A chinese sharkhead who thinks he's a preschool student, an holy albino maiden who is a drug addict, two lesbian European freaks who only get turned on through drugs but are allergic to them, and a drug dealer who's a doctor! God!" Hao said laughing really hard

"AHEM Don't forget yourself! Woman impersonator! You're so gay!" Jeanne spikes at Hao

"COUGH Drug addict!"

"Hmph gaylord!"

And it goes on and on until about 5 minutes later when Anna stomps acroos the room and tells them to shut up and they did and for some unknown reason she came back downstairs and kicked Hao's nuts.

"OUCH OUCH!WHAT DID I DO? OUCH!" He asked

"For being an idiot!" Anna stomped back to the living room

"HAH! You deserved that!" Jeanne said as she stood up satisfied and went out the door

Unfortunately for Hao he got knocked out a few moments after because he couldn't bear the pain.

**How'd you like that! Hope you ummm liked it. Anyway I have a huge writer's block but does it seem like it? Oh and that thing where Anna kicks Hao's nuts truly exists in chapter 250 volume 29 of the manga series. Trivia: Morphine, Lyserg, Ren, Yoh, Hao and peyote's name come from drugs!**

**Lyserg Diethel Lysergic Acid Diethelamine**

**Morphine same name of the drug**

**Yoh Marijuana Leaf**

**HaoYoh KingMarijuana leaf king**

**PeyoteThis Mexican drug**

**RenLotus (you can still make medicine out of that)**

**Yup these people are drugs but not all necessarily bad.**


	5. Anna's Secret

**Hi good people. Heh now for a stupid secret because I can't think of anything at the moment! Anyway hope you enjoy! I still have writer's block for this fic ehehehhehe.**

**Anna's Secret**

Every night when Anna would be alone in her room she would go to her closet. A secret compartment would open when you knocked three times. And from this compartment Anna took out something. Something so so…. Horrible….. **A HAMTARO PLUSHIE! **(Lightning strikes in the backround.) Yes it is so very horribly cute.

"Mr. Kawaii-san! I missed you! Did you miss me too? I bet you did! Oh your so cute and fwuffy that I could just smother you with ooey gooey affection becauseyou're so cute! Ok goodnight Mr. Kawaii-san" Anna said in the kiddiest voice to her ham ham Mr. Kawaii-san.

Anna has always had a soft spot for little hamtaros. She made sure that nobody would ever find out. It all started some years ago when Yoh and Anna were young. It was in Izumo. It was Anna's so called birthday. (Face it she doesn't really have one now does she?) Yoh had given her a gift that was wrapped in purple and had a red ribbon on it. Anna went to her room and opened the present there she found the most adowable (ahem this is not a typo) plushie in the whole wide world. It was a Ham Ham!

Anna went outside to Yoh clutching the doll in her hand. What would she say. She couldn't tell Yoh she thought it was cute!

"Yoh!" Anna called

"Y-yes Anna?" Yoh answered attentively

"What kind of a present is this?" Anna raised up the Hamtaro

"U-uhhhh it's a Ham Ham?" Yoh answered nervously

"I know it's a Ham Ham!" Anna snapped back, "What do you expect your fiancée, The wife of the future shaman king, to have such a gift as this?"

"G-gomenasai!" Yoh bowed, "I-I'll get you a new present! I-I'll exchange that one for another.!"

"No! This stays with me! This is the evidence of your mistake in my special day?" Anna said holding back the ham ham

"T-then what can I get you?" Yoh asked politly fearing he might get slapped or worse even more training

"Get me the new Ringo album!" Anna said

"N-Nani? B-but Anna I don't have money any more I practically used up my money buying you that present. _And besides I want to buy the new Boblove Cd but she'll never find the piggy bank in my closet!_" Yoh cried yet again

"Yoh! Don't lie to me I heard what you said! Now go and get the money from your piggy bank!" Anna raised her hand threateningly

"What? But I saved that money for a long time!" Yoh should have seen it coming

**SLAP!**

"No buts! Do you expect me ,your fiancée and the future shaman queen, to have less than what she deserves? Now go get that before I double your training schedule!" Anna said

"Yes Anna." Yoh said going to his room sobbing

Anna quickly went back up to her room and sat down,." Heeee now I have you! No one will ever suspect I adore you! From now on you'll be called. Ummmmmm. Mr Kawaii-san! Ya that's right. Heeee I love you so much!" Anna said in the kiddiest of voices.

"Hmmm… I can't let anyone see you with me I better find you a nice place to hide." Anna looked around and she stopped at her closet, "Aha! There! Where is it? I know it's here somewhere. Oh here it is!"

She knocked three times at a certain part of her closet and a secret compartment opened up.

"I heard Ojii-san (you know mikihisa)talking about this the other day. Wow isn't this useful." Anna stuffed well not really placed the hamster carefully down in the secret compartment.

Anyway back to one night sometime in the present setting of this story…

Anna was doing her usual adoring of Mr. Kawaii-san. Hao was going to ask something from Anna but the door was locked. So the only way in was the window. Hao climbed up the tree and heard strangegigglingin Anna's room.

"_Did Anna invite any of her friends to come today and if they did eww they were talking about girly stuffs then._" Hao whispered to himself not trying to think of much since maybe from here Anna could pick up his thoughts in the air

Hao stopped at the branch closest to Anna's window which was covered by thick green leaves. He was shocked to find Anna all alone and there weren't even any ghosts so that could only mean one thing. Anna was doing that childish voice. And what more she was hugging at a Ham Ham doll!

"Oh Mr Kawaii-san you're funny." She told the doll

And the dolls name is Mr Kawaii-san. Hao couldn't take much more of this. Anna as in Anna, the one with the harsh slaps and the most tiring punishments, is actually being nice and all girly-ish like. Hao could only resort to one thing at this moment. LOL! Yes to laugh his butt off. He even laughed so hard that he fell of the branch and into a bush. And that bush was a thorny rose bush. Ouch. But Hao couldn't notice the pain because he was laughing like hell.

Anna couldn't tolerate this and looked outside her window to find Hao laughing. This enraged her so much. Her secret was out and the person who knew about it was Hao.

"HAO! Get up here now and stop laughing!" Anna shouted at Hao who of course complied in fear

"Ehehehhe Anna ummmm I didn't see anything. I just I just was well umm on top of the building and I erm uhhh fell off because Yoh told me a joke. Ummm yah we were stargazing!" Hao said all in one breath

"Don't lie to me!" She slapped Hao

**SLAP!**

"Grrrr I hate you sooo much! And if you dare tell another soul about this I'll make sure you reincarnate500 yearsearlier than what you planned!" Anna whispered threateningly

(Hmmmm didn't I use this already? Oh well)

"I promise I will never tell anyone ever!" Hao sweared well of course as if

So then the next day….

Anna came down to the breakfast table to find everyone laughing.

"What are you bakas laughing about?" Anna demanded to know why

"Hey Anna why don't you hit me with your furry Kawaii Hamtaro doll!" Horo mocked

"Ahahahhaha nice one!" Hao said

"Hmph bakas! I'm going to the onsen if anybody needs me I'll be there for quite a while." Ren stood up and left

Hao and Horo continued to mock Anna from the breakfast table. This only met one consequence…

"You guys are going to crossover now!" Anna screamed as she brought out the shikigamis Zenki and Gouki (Is it Gouki or Kouki cause it sounds like gouki to me)

Anna chased the two all around the house. There was mass hysteria. They ran through the house as if it was on fire. Well there was only one thing that was on fire here and it was Hao's cooking. (He cooks yes) To solve this he quickly stopped.

"STOP!" Everyone stopped in their tracks as if time suddenly stopped.

Hao headed for what he was cooking in the kitchen and quickly grabbed it out from the stove and boy it was hot, "OW OW OW OW!"

Hao went back, "Ok let's continue!" Time started again

"AHHHHHH! I'm too sexy to die!" Hao screamed

"You're not sexy! And I'm too stupid to die!" Horo screamed

"Ya! He's too stupid to die!" Hao agreed

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean you're suppose to disagree!" Horo screamed at Hao

They both argued until Anna interrupted, "AHEM!"

"Oh ya! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed in terror

They went into the living room where Yoh was listening to music, "Hi guys!"

"Ya sure!" Hao jumped through the window and was soon followed by Horo

Yoh was baffled by what was wrong with those two. Poor guy he knew it too soon.

Anna came storming into that room and Yoh was never the same again.

Anna soon caught up with the two and poor them they joined Yoh and the league of the undead. They swore to secrecy or else they would face things worse than death.

**How'd you like that and thanks for reading please also review and I also take anonymous reviews ahahahhahahaha hope you enjoyed that!**


	6. Yoh's Secret

**Hello this would be lame I know but here it goes. I was inspired by two friends who were once innocent.**

**Yoh's Secret**

It was a great day in Funbari. The skies were blue the breeze was cool. No actually it was rainy and dark. Inside Funbari onsen Manta was walking he was so bored. Then he thought he had his laptop!

He opened it and then a voice came.

"Hi Manta!" The voice said loudly

Thunder echoed all throughout the house.

"AAAAAA" Manta screamed

"Manta it's just me" Yoh said turning on the lights

"Y-Yoh-kun you scared me!" Manta said

"Hey can I use your internet?" Yoh asked

"Ok." Manta replied

"I have to search on something for school." Yoh said

"Ok I'll just go down and grab something to eat." Manta went out of the room

"Ok! Let's begin!" Yoh went to google and searched human anatomy

He clicked on one which said.

"The most interesting way to explore the human body!"

"Ok I don't want to read something so long." Yoh said

It loaded. What was in there was a bunch of naked pictures of girls and there was a link on top that said guys but would a boy care?

Yoh's jaw dropped. All of these girls were sexy! Sexier than what Anna seems to be. He gaped he gawked he couldn't get his eyes away. For some reason something in him said keep on looking those things are art!

He heard footsteps and quickly closed the window.

"Yoh-kundo you need help with your search?" Manta said as he came into the room with a plate of poptarts and milk

"Uhhh yesh Manta." Yoh said

"Uhh Yoh you have a little something beside you mouth." Manta pointed out

It was drool. Yoh quickly wiped it off.

Then Manta helped Yoh with his project. Then it was late and Manta said goodbye. Yoh went back to the room and saw that Manta left his laptop. He was about to go and run after Manta when he thought

"I can just give it to him tomorrow I mean he won't mind."

Yoh looked left and right and quickly opened the computer and went back to that porn site. He continued his frenzy of gawking and gaping.

Hao was bored he went up to the room and opened the door. He was shocked to see Yoh looking at porn pics.

"Otouto! How could you!" Hao shouted

Yoh turned his head back and he tried to explain.

"It's because aniki iwaslookingformyprojectonthehumananatomythenfoundthisthenthen-"

"It's ok Yoh you don't have to explain anything. I won't say anything to Anna if you let me look with you." Hao said

"Errrr….Ok" Yoh said

Hao joined Yoh in his frenzy. This went on for a few hours in the night.

Downstairs Anna was wondering where her dinner was. She stormed into the kitchen it was empty everything was untouched.

Anna went up to Yoh's rom. She slammed the door wide open and in shock she saw Yoh and Hao looking at porn pics.

"SO THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING INSTEAD OF MAKING MY DINNER!" Anna shouted at them both

"Anna! It's not my fault Hao showed it to me!" Yoh ponted at Hao

Anna could read minds

"Yoh don't lie to me!" She had an evil glare and slapped Yoh

**SLAP!**

"Poor otouto went out the window." Hao said

**SLAP!**

Hao also flew out the window.

"HENTAI!" Anna shouted at them both as she looked at them from the second floor window

The next day…

"So what did you do to make yourself stop thinking about those?" Hao asked his brother

"Anna.." Yoh said

"Yah me too." Hao said

**SLAP!**

"Baka hentai!" Anna slapped Hao


End file.
